


El Mejor

by l10nelmessi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l10nelmessi/pseuds/l10nelmessi
Summary: "Say my name."





	El Mejor

**Author's Note:**

> yall. we won the clasico. and messi DID THAT. first thing i thought of when i saw him doing the celebration was this. enjoy!! visca el barca!!

Neymar watches it all, of course he does, from the very first whistle all the way until the ninety-second minute, and he's delirious with happiness and pride and he can't stop screaming. He feels like he's about to cry - it's too much emotion for him, such a roller coaster. He watches Leo hold out his jersey to screaming fans, and he thinks to himself, _that's my Leo._ Neymar sees the yellow card being shown to Leo but he doesn't care, and he's sure Leo doesn't either. The referee points at the tunnel, and Leo goes. Neymar watches him, listens to everyone in the house shouting like mad. He feels his phone vibrate and knows it's Leo before he looks at it.

The first thing he hears is shouting- Leo's still in the dressing room with all the others. He has his shirt off and Neymar can just see the beginning of the tattoo on his shoulder. "Leo," he says. He doesn't know what else to say. He feels like he'll never be able to say anything but Leo's name.

Leo grins back at him. "We did it," he finally says, then, "hold on." He moves to a less crowded corner of the room and sighs contentedly. Neymar can't stop smiling.

"I'm so proud of you," he tells him. "Leo, I'm -"

"I know," Leo says, and then people are yelling and they're going to take a picture and Luis convinces Leo that Neymar needs to be in the photo, too, so Neymar laughs as Leo turns the phone towards the camera. Once they're done and they let Leo go for a while, he says, "when we get back to Barcelona - can you meet me? At the stadium?"

Neymar doesn't ask how Leo knows that's just what he needed.

 

  
*

 

Leo talks security into opening up the pitch for them, and no one has a problem; after Leo's performance, Neymar's sure they'd open up the sky for Leo if he asked for it. He and Neymar wear old training shirts and shorts, and it's just them, alone in the massive, silent Camp Nou. The lights are off in the stadium except the few closest to the pitch. Leo brings a whole bag of footballs and a couple water bottles and they spend what seems like hours running as fast as they can, running and passing and shooting, one-touch, lightning-speed football. Neymar aches with longing as he hears the solid thud of his boot against the ball - he'd missed playing, and he'd missed playing with Leo more than anything. They both have adrenaline rushing through them from the match and they don't feel like stopping anytime soon.

They run the full length of the pitch, passing back and forth, zig-zagging all the way to the opposite goal, and Neymar chips it to Leo and he slots it right into the net. Neymar runs to him and leaps on top of him as if they'd just scored the goal of the season. They keep going, from one end of the pitch to the other, and they're breathless and tired but the ball keeps going into the net again and again. Neymar falls in love with Leo, with football, with  _them_  all over again.

They're playing like boys, laughing and running and yelling. Neymar has the ball and he's trying to keep it away from Leo, which is a lot harder than it seems. He feels sorry for every single defender that Leo's ever come up against. Leo pressures and presses close to him, never pushing, using cleverness instead of force. Neymar would've smiled if he wasn't so concentrated on keeping the ball away.

Then, suddenly, Leo tackles him and just nicks the tip of Neymar's boot. He trips and falls, and Leo falls on top of him, and Neymar is yelling "foul!" at the top of his lungs, and Leo can't breathe for laughing. They sit in the middle of the pitch and the ball rolls away from them as they catch their breaths. Neymar marvels at how big the stadium is, how it looks even bigger when it's empty, how their laughter echoes back at them through the dark.

"That was dirty, Leo."

Leo's breathing hard but he looks happier than ever. "It was the only way I could stop you."

"Looks like that's what Madrid were thinking tonight," Neymar points out. He moves a little closer to Leo and traces his finger along Leo's upper lip, where he'd been bleeding earlier. "Assholes," he mumbles under his breath. Leo just laughs.

"It's nothing new," he says, and it's not bitter or annoyed, even. It's just a statement. Neymar shakes his head and looks down at Leo's legs, covered with bruises in the shape of studs. He traces a finger over those, too. Leo watches him as he continues. "Ever since I was a kid. I've gotten used to being kicked around, you know? I barely even notice it anymore."

"Doesn't stop me from worrying about you," Neymar tells him. He looks up at Leo and smiles.

"Why did you have to get yourself banned?" Leo jokes, shoving Neymar on the shoulder. Neymar sprays water at him from the bottle that he's holding.

"I've been asking myself the same question," he sighs. Leo looks at him and understands - they both live and breathe football and Neymar knows Leo would be suffering just as badly as Neymar is if he was in his position.

"It's alright," Leo assures him. "One more match..." he trails off and looks into the stands. Neymar twists his fingers into the pitch, feeling the earth beneath the grass. He thinks about pulling up a few blades of it but then he remembers this is the Camp Nou and he shouldn't be ruining the grass. He almost smiles as he follows Leo's gaze into the empty stands.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Stay here. For so long."

Leo just shrugs. "When you find home, your real home...why would you ever want to leave?"

"You've never thought about it?" Neymar asks curiously.

Leo tilts his head slightly, still looking up at the coloured seats. "Maybe a couple of times, when I was a kid. But I've never had a reason to want to leave."

Neymar sort of understands - he feels like that now. He looks over at Leo, and Leo finally looks at him again. He grins without meaning to.

"Shower?"

"At yours," Leo tells him. "I don't want to...get caught here."

Neymar pulls him to his feet so quickly they both almost fall over again.

 

*

 

"Please, Leo, please..."

"Like this? You like it like this?"

"I love it, I love it, don't stop..."

The room is large, huge for a bathroom, and filled with steam. The mirrors have become almost opaque with it, droplets beginning to form and run down their faces. Their voices are muffled and distorted by the sound of running water, the lights are dim and everything seems almost magical, like they're completely alone in a world of mist and vapour. Leo presses Neymar to the wall of his shower, warm from the water, and kisses him slowly as he runs his hand along the length of him.

Neymar tangles his fingers in Leo's hair, feeling his beard - new and different and so unlike the Leo he used to know that it almost feels electric - scratch against his skin. He moans quietly into Leo's mouth, a sound that's echoed back at him and tastes sweet and pure. When Leo pulls away to breathe, Neymar keeps stroking his hair. He looks up at Leo and he can feel him, hard against his body. He shivers as Leo touches him in just the right way, and he breathes out, "you know you're the best, right?"

He knows Leo says he doesn't like hearing it, but after his celebration tonight, Neymar's starting to think he'd changed his mind. Leo smirks down at him so Neymar says it again, leaning in to scrape his teeth against the skin of Leo's neck. "You're the best, Leo. The best ever."

"They say you're better," Leo says, even though he knows Neymar wasn't just talking about football. Neymar smiles and kisses him, licking at the inside of his mouth sweetly. He pulls away, pushing Leo's wet hair away from his eyes so he could look into them.

"There will never be anyone better," he admits. He looks from Leo's eyes to his lips. When he kisses Leo, he makes sure to be careful with his lips - he wouldn't want the wound to open up again. Leo doesn't seem to mind, though, and he kisses rough and intense. Neymar laughs as he tries to slow it down again.

"You're going to hurt yourself," he says quietly. He puts his hands on Leo's hard chest, presses his fingers into the muscle there until he can feel Leo's heartbeat. With one hand he reaches down between Leo's legs and he watches his face as he takes him in his hand. He starts to move up and down, slowly, not teasing but just on the edge. Leo moans and does the same for Neymar - and this might be Neymar's favourite part, when they're both trying to work each other up, staring heavily into each other's eyes. Leo presses his forehead to Neymar's, like he does on the pitch, except this is so different, so much more intimate and he loves Leo for it. Neymar can't help himself, he can't help how much he admires Leo, and he can't help the words that spill out of his mouth.

"Leo, when I was watching the match today..." He hesitates, unsure of how to continue, but Leo is silently urging him on, kissing the spot where his jaw meets his ear, so he goes on. "I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. I love when you get determined like that."

He hears Leo laughing quietly and he feels his smile. Leo moves his body closer and presses his hips to Neymar's so he's grinding on him. Neymar gasps and removes his hand so he can feel Leo, and when Leo speaks, he shivers. "Did you want me then?" He sounds curious more than anything, so Neymar isn't embarrassed to answer.

"You know I always want you."

"Do you want me now?" Leo asks. He pulls away a bit so that they can make eye contact and Neymar's sure Leo can see everything written in his eyes - the admiration, the love, the need - because he can see it all in Leo's.

"Can you - ?"

"Yes," Leo answers automatically, and Neymar isn't surprised that he already knows.

Once Leo has him on his back underneath him, once he sets the pace, Neymar wonders how the fuck he'd ever wanted to do anything but this. Leo is so big inside him, and he's just on the right side of rough with Neymar. He arches his back and meets every one of Leo's thrusts, and Leo leans over him and kisses him so deeply that he feels like he's drowning.

"Leo," he says, over and over, and Leo kisses him every time he says it. Neymar looks into his eyes now, sees the same hard determination as he saw in the match. He feels heat exploding inside him. Leo can tell he's close and he leans in to kiss Neymar's neck. 

Then, suddenly: "say my name."

Neymar almost comes on the spot. He wraps his hand around himself, desperately, but Leo takes both of his hands and pins them to the wet tile floor of the shower. "Say my name and I'll let you come."

Leo has never done this with him before. Ever. Neymar feels like he can't breathe. Every single nerve in his body is standing on end. He wants to scream Leo's name but he can't find his voice. All he can manage is a choked, "please..."

Leo lets him take his time. He traces Neymar's tattoos with his tongue, down his chest, along his neck, never letting go of his hands. His beard scrapes against Neymar's sensitive skin and it feels  _good_ , so fucking good. Leo fucks him slowly and deliberately. Neymar closes his eyes tight, thinks that maybe this is too much pleasure for his body to take. He hears himself talking but he doesn't know what he's saying - it's a mix of Spanish and Portuguese, and all he can tell Leo is  _don't stop don't stop don't ever stop_.

"Ney..." Barely a whisper through the haze, through the sound of the water. He opens his eyes again. Leo is all the way inside him, rubbing his palm against Neymar and he's hard and he's so close - 

Leo doesn't have to tell him to say it again.

"Messi."

He watches Leo bite his bottom lip, moaning a little bit. Neymar smirks, laughs a little, even. Leo keeps fucking him, a little harder this time.

"Is that what you wanted?" Neymar asks him, scratching his nails along Leo's sides, feeling the hard, solid muscle. Leo gasps and moans again, louder than before, and his voice is more shaky, too. "You wanted them to say your name? You like it when they all say your name, don't you?" Leo's breathing is heavy, and it's so intense, and Neymar keeps talking: "Oh, Leo...God, I - you're the best, the best in history, and you know it, don't you? I know you do. Watching you today, the way you told them to say it, to say your name..." He feels Leo shudder, and he says it again as he bites on his earlobe. "Messi. Leo Messi. Best footballer the world has ever seen." And just before he sinks his teeth into Leo's skin he says,  _"mine."_

 

 


End file.
